mangafandomcom-20200224-history
National Comics Awards
| location = | year = 1997 | year2 = 2002 | website = }} National Comics Awards are given out on an annual basis for comic book and related material published in the United Kingdom the previous year. History The Awards were founded in 1997 by comic creators Kev F Sutherland and Mark Buckingham, and first took place at UKCAC, the UK Comic Art Convention in London, presented by Jonathan Ross and Paul Gambaccini . The Awards took place at the Manchester UKCAC in 1998. The Awards took place at the Bristol Comic Festival in 1999, and 2001 - 2004, since when the major UK comics awards ceremony has been the Eagle Awards. Awards Best Writer *1997: Garth Ennis *1998: Grant Morrison *1999: John Wagner Best Writer in Comics Today/Now *2001: John Wagner, for Button Man and Judge Dredd (both in 2000AD) *2002: Grant Morrison **Alan Moore **Warren Ellis **John Wagner **Brian Michael Bendis **Garth Ennis **Frank Miller **Anonymous (The Beano) **Robbie Morrison **Neil Gaiman Best Comics Writer Ever *2001: Alan Moore, for Watchmen, Swamp Thing (DC Comics), V for Vendetta, Miracleman (Quality Communications), Halo Jones (2000AD) *2002: Alan Moore **John Wagner **Stan Lee **Neil Gaiman **Grant Morrison **Frank Miller **Alan Grant **Pat Mills **Anonymous (The Beano) **Garth Ennis Best Artist *1997: Alex Ross *1998: Steve Dillon *1999: Alex Ross Best Artist in Comics Today/Now *2001: Carlos Ezquerra for Judge Dredd, Strontium Dog (2000AD), and Just a Pilgrim (Black Bull Comics) *2002: Frank Quitely **Frazer Irving **Bryan Hitch **Carlos Ezquerra **John Cassaday **John Romita, Jr. **Frank Miller **Alan Davis **Steve Dillon **Alex Ross Best Comics Artist Ever *2001: Carlos Ezquerra, for Judge Dredd *2002: Jack Kirby **Brian Bolland **Carlos Ezquerra **Mike McMahon **Alex Ross **Neal Adams **Alan Davis **Frank Miller **Simon Bisley **Will Eisner Best New Talent *2001 (tie): **Frazer Irving, for Necronauts in 2000 AD **Jock, for Judge Dredd in 2000 AD *2002: Frazer Irving **John Watson **Mike Carey **Tan Eng Huat **Simon Spurrier **Nick Locking **Ed Brubaker **Geoff Johns **Jock **Judd Winick Roll of Honor *1997: Dez Skinn *1998: Archie Goodwin *1999: Bob Kane *2002: Alan Moore **John Wagner **The Beano **Stan Lee **Frank Miller **Phil Hall **Mike McMahon **Pat Mills **Alan Grant **Will Eisner Best Comic (British) *1997: 2000 AD *1998: 2000 AD *1999: 2000 AD Best Self-Published/Independent *1997: Strangehaven, by Gary Spencer Millidge *1998: Kane, by Paul Grist *1999: Class of '79 *2001: Petra Etcetera, by Terry Wiley, Dave McKinnon and Ady Kermode *2002: Zarjaz **Jack Staff **Strangehaven **Cerebus **Bone **Petra Etcetera **Hardly The Hog **Finder **Arsenic Lullaby **Diesel Sweeties Best Character *1997: Batman (DC Comics) *1998: Batman (DC) *1999 (tie): *Batman *Judge Dredd *2001: Judge Dredd, Created by John Wagner & Carlos Ezquerra, published in 2000AD *2002: Judge Dredd (2000AD) **Dennis The Menace **Batman **Spider-Man **Spider Jerusalem (Transmetropolitan) **Nikolai Dante **Roger The Dodger **John Constantine (Hellblazer) **Daredevil **Superman Best Comic (International) *1997: Preacher (DC Comics) *1998: Preacher (DC) *1999: Preacher Best Specialist Comics Publication *1997: Comics International *1998: Tripwire *1999: Comics International Best New Comic (British) *1997: Octobriana *1998: Gyre *1999: Warhammer (Games Workshop) **Kane **Sleaze Castle **Strangehaven **The Beano Best New Comic (International) *1997: Hitman (DC Comics) *1998: Transmetropolitan (DC) *1999: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (DC/ABC) Best Comic-based Film/TV *1997: The Adventures of Lois & Clark *1998: Men in Black *1999: Blade *2001: X-Men, directed by Bryan Singer (20th Century Fox) *2002: Ghost World **X-Men (film) **Smallville **Spider-Man (film) **Blade II **Dennis The Menace **From Hell **Batman (animated) **Justice League (animation) **X-Men: Evolution Best Newspaper Strip *1997: Calvin & Hobbes *1998: Calvin & Hobbes *1999: Calvin & Hobbes Best Supporting Character *1997: Cassidy (Preacher) *1998: Cassidy (Preacher) *1999: Judge Galen *2001: Natt The Hat, from Hitman comic by John McCrea and Garth Ennis *2002: Gnasher **Wulf Sternhammer **Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Birds of Prey, Batman) **Alfred (Batman) **Cassidy (Preacher) **Lex Luthor (Superman, Batman) **Nightwing (Nightwing, Batman) **Sinister Dexter **Deena Pilgrim (Powers) **Doop (X-Force) Most Missed Character, Strip, or Comic *1997: Dan Dare *1998: Dan Dare *1999: Johnny Alpha (Strontium Dog) Best Individual Story *1997: Kingdom Come #1, by Mark Waid and Alex Ross (DC Comics) Best Comic-based Multimedia *1997: Spawn figures, produced by Todd Toys Best Cover *1997: Kingdom Come #1, by Alex Ross (DC Comics) Best British Comic Ever (voters paid to be able to vote; all proceeds went to charity) *1997: The Beano **The Eagle **Viz Comic **2000AD Best Comic in the World Ever (voters paid to be able to vote; all proceeds went to charity) *1998: The Eagle Best Comic Of The 20th Century (voters paid to be able to vote; all proceeds went to the ChildLine Charity) *1999: The Eagle Best Comic in the World Today *2001: 2000 AD (Rebellion Developments) Best Collected Series or Graphic Novel *1999: Superman For All Seasons Best Comic Ever *2001: 2000AD, edited by Andy Diggle (Rebellion Developments) *2002: The Beano **2000 AD **Watchmen **Sandman **Preacher **X-Men **Batman: The Dark Knight Returns **Spider-Man **Batman **V for Vendetta Best New Comic *2001: Green Arrow, by Kevin Smith and Phil Hester (DC Comics) *2002: Ultimates **The Establishment **New X-Men **Alias **Doom Patrol **Origin **Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again **Batgirl **Catwoman **Muties Best Specialist Magazine or Website *2001: Comics International Magazine (and website) published by Dez Skinn *2002: Borderline **2000 AD Online **Comics International **Beanotown **Wizard **Komixworld **Comic Book Resources **Ninth Art **DC Comics.com **Tripwire Best Comic Now *2002: The Beano **2000AD **Transmetropolitan **New X-Men **Planetary **Lucifer **Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again **100 Bullets **X-Force **Ultimate Spider-Man Best Online Strip *2002: The Atrocity **Bobbins **Marshal Law **Super Idol **Dilbert **Sluggy Freelance **Nowhere Girl **Bullpen Bits (Marvel) **Squidbitz **Astounding Space Thrills Notes References * Category:Comics awards